The present invention relates to techniques for improving cattle raising management in technical fields such as cattle farming.
As the cattle is being raised, it has to be fed and monitored for weight gain, health conditions and behavior. Large herds raised on large-sized farms require advanced cattle raising management systems.
BRPI0903245-2 discloses a system for identifying and tracking animals, aiming at identifying, tracking, monitoring and controlling animals, and a farming production process based on weighing an animal, identifying the place where measurement was taken, identifying the animal through RFID (“radio frequency identification”), barcode etc.
BRPI0505959-3 discloses a bird weighing system consisting of weighing platforms placed inside sheds, and communication modules, which collect the data from the scales and transmit them to computers. The data stored in each computer are transmitted to a monitoring center by a data collector in serial communication, or a telecommunication system for transmitting data.